


The Playlist Tryst

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Rule 63, lovely ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee finds herself to be in the private company of her girlfriend Tavros, and things get fairly intimate between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Playlist Tryst

The bedroom of Tavros Nitram had always had a very warming, welcoming feeling that Gamzee couldn’t rightly put her finger on. Was it the rich, warm color scheme that the tall, stocky girl had decided to pick? The rich browns, reds, sometimes spiced up with a white or black pillow tossed upon her large well supported bed? Maybe the lined book case which was smothered with books of various fantasy and card gaming lore, and a few figurines of her more favorite characters that wound up being little more than tiny dust collectors? It just felt incredibly warm, the kind of place that Gamzee could wrap herself in and forget about the outside world with all of its issues like work, studies, and parental figures. It even helped her to forget her other friends entirely, for when she was within these four walls little to nothing else mattered beyond the girl with the luscious black mo-hawk.

She looked beautiful today but, honestly, Tavros Nitram always looked beautiful to Gamzee. Even dating back to the days of yore when Tavros was (considered by most) the fat and shy girl who spent most of her recesses and lunches alone. Back then her beautiful hair was tied into tight long plaits, or pigtails, which sometimes only gave fuel to the fire about her weight and the jokes pertaining to her being a pig because she had pigtails. Today she wore clothing that, as always, complimented her height and size so much you could care little to whether or not she fitted your narrow standards of beauty. Hell, she fit Gamzee’s 100% and always had. A cute skirt that came to her knees, ankle socks on her fuzzy slippers topped off with a nice white blouse which may or may not give Gamzee ample moments to glance at the cleavage that was being held back by not only a bra that must have been made of grade A material but the shirt itself. Sometimes, and only sometimes, did Gamzee feel a spike of jealousy at her girlfriends’ bust size but then she had come to remember how many times the other had complained of back problems and aches. Only then did she feel marginally blessed by her very small (in comparison) breast size.

Today it had begun like a very casual date slash get together. Gamzee couldn’t tell the difference between if she was seeing Tavros in a date-like setting or just in a casual ‘hey lets hang out and talk about stuff and maybe kiss later’ at least until she saw what Tavros was wearing. If she had her hair done up nice, and had on a dress that would trigger a lady boner so powerful in Gamzee she had to make sure she hadn’t made a mess of her panties all but immediately than she knew this was a DATE date. But sometimes Tavros just dressed nicely despite as to whether or not the get together was an official date or not so it became sometimes even impossible to tell as to whether or not she should have worn her old favorite jeans and loose fitting shirt or had put more effort into her outfit. Like, maybe adding a bow-tie. Tavros loved it when she wore those silly polka-dot ties, no matter how much Karkat had berated Gamzee about wearing such stupid things. Besides it was a little hot when Tavros would remove said tie, be it an actual one that Gamzee had put great effort into tying properly or if it was a fake one that was held in place by a piece of elastic.

"—so it’s pretty much pointless," Tavros sighed heavily as she lounged against her bed. She was supported by the amount of pillows that Gamzee considered ridiculous. One day she had attempted to count just how many smothered the top half of Tavros bed and had gotten to twelve before she gave up. Course, they offered her girlfriend the much needed support considering her old back injury which still caused her some pain to this day, and probably will for a long time to come. Plus, Tavros had admitted, it was nice to cuddle into them at night (‘And imagine they’re you’ she had added which had made Gamzee’s ears turn pink at the time and still did whenever she thought back to such words). "I just can’t get past it."

Gamzee snorted as she raised a hand, pushing it through her own unkempt fringe to push it out of her eyes as she shifted up the bed to lay back in a more comfortable position besides the other. “Then why don’t you just look it up? Ain’t nothing wrong with seeking out help when a mother fucker’s all types of lost.”

"Noooooooo," Tavros whined, wrinkling her nose in that cute way she did when she was frustrated. "I don’t want to look up how to beat him! I can’t do that, it feels like cheating."’

"Tav it isn’t cheating," Gamzee huffed, leaning closer to the other and going so far to throw her arm over the others middle, hand grasping at her warmth of her opposite side through the blouse she wore. "it’s just getting help a little is all."

The other continued to pout as she lay there, going so far to cross her arms and even her legs. “Humph.”

Gamzee could never really understand Tavros’ love of video games that well. She knew she was into all types of electronic, and card table, games but then again she hadn’t experienced that Tavros had. A horrible accident which had seen her sent to hospital where she had to stay for months to recover from the back injuries she’d suffered. Stuck in bed, incapable of moving, what else could have entertained her beyond bad day time soaps, and video games? She still remembered those days, every day, sun or rain or snow and hail Gamzee would make her way to the hospital after school to visit the other. Every time there was Tavros in the bed, hand held game in hand, playing away. It was one of the few things, beyond herself, which she saw the beautiful girl to smile over during those trying times.

"Aw don’t be going and getting all upset like," Gamzee cooed as the hand against Tavros side began to gently stroke, playing against the white material. "you’re so smart you’ll figure it out."

"I’m not that smart," Tavros whispered, turning onto her side slightly so she could face the other on the bed properly. "if I was, I’d have already beaten it."

The long haired Gamzee had to laugh, unable to hold it in, before she drew closer still and rubbed the tip of her nose against Tavros’ own. She could all but feel the blush burning on Tavros face as the heat radiated, warming her painted face. “You’re mother fucking adorable.” she mumbled as she gently closed what little space was left between them, sealing it with a warm kiss.

She felt Tavros go momentarily still beneath her lips, as she always did, as if Tavros still couldn’t rightfully fathom that she had a girlfriend at all. This had to be expected after years of bullying and teasing about every little aspect who made her who she was, to imagine somebody who accepted every inch of her could be a little startling from time to time. But only after a few moments passing did Tavros return the kiss, bringing her large, strong arms up to wrap them around Gamzee’s slender frame in order to pull her gently against her body. Honestly, Tavros was the type of girl who could lift and carry Gamzee at any given moment and probably would if her back problems wouldn’t threaten possible pain if she did as frequently as she wanted to.

Very easily Gamzee found herself being pulled onto the other as the kiss lingered on, and allowed it with no resistance whatsoever, as she brought her hands up and lost them in Tavros’ smooth, luscious black mo-hawk. She panted, growing breathless, as she felt those ever warm hands move against her back until one found her rear to give it a little squeeze. Tavros always did that, no matter where or when they would start with small kisses which would swiftly escalate into full on make outs the likes of which would have people turning their heads away from to avert watching for too long and feel incredibly jealous. Despite Tavros’ shy and somewhat skittish nature from time to time, Gamzee was more than pleasantly surprised that after they had finally admitted to their feelings for one another how the other never shied away from kissing. Even if it was in public. Especially if it was in public.

Even now she could remember vividly when they had been kissing in the locker hallway in school between classes one day. So taken with their hormonal spikes and desire for each others lips they had been lost in the moment before someone, Gamzee couldn’t even remember anymore who it was, had told them to cut that shit out. It was there that Gamzee had witnessed Tavros flip on a coin, when she’d pulled away from Gamzee and had all but growled at the boy that she had to put up with seeing every other heterosexual couple in school making out every day so what was the ‘big honking deal’ (her actual words how adorable) about her doing the same thing they were. It was very liberating and, honestly, hot, seeing Tavros actually take a firm standing for not only herself but Gamzee as well. After that, and various other altercations, the school body had grown to not make a big deal out of seeing the two girls kissing between classes or especially at lunch. Also not to stare because that got one guy in some serious deep Nitram trouble.

The kiss broke, though that only lasted for a brief second or two so the two could manage a breath or two (if lucky) before their lips reunited. This time it was immediately met with open, slick lips and tongues who met with arches and dips. Gamzee all but shuddered down against her girlfriend, still pleasantly surprised every time by how god damn good the other was at kissing. She could kiss Gamzee dizzy, senseless, and leave her feeling as if she was walking on air made out of cotton candy while Faygo rain would fall upon her in fizzing, pleasant ways and she only hoped and prayed she filled Tavros’ mind and body with just as pleasing sensations if not more so.

Tavros suddenly shifted, moving from her position of laying (mostly) flat on her back upon the bed to one of sitting up. This, unfortunately, broke the kiss but it allowed the girls a cooling off period so their minds could clear a little. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving in the kind of way that would give any straight man near by an instant boner. Gamzee could only watch, mesmerized by the sight of a breathless, blushing Tavros. She got bonus points for that beautiful hair of hers now being slightly messed due to Gamzee’s wandering hands. Digging her hands down against the bed Tavros scooted up her bed so her back was now fully supported by the pillows, and once she had done so her deep brown eyes met Gamzee’s dark blue ones and smiled breathlessly.

"Ahh… can. Could you…" she pointed towards the bedroom door which was still slightly ajar. Gamzee turned her head to look at it, and it honestly took her foggy brain a second to understand what Tavros was asking of her.

"Oh!! Yeah, yeah yeah…!" she all but fell off of the bed, her legs already wobbly and not obeying her demands as she made her way to the door. Gamzee paused a moment to peek out side, glad to see that there was so far nobody around. The last thing she wanted was Tavros parents (either of them or more horrifying both of them) coming upon them doing this sort of thing. Yes, they knew all too well their daughter was dating the weird clown girl who she’d been hanging around with since primary school but that still didn’t mean you wanted your girlfriends parents walking in on you macking on their daughter. She shut the door, and locked it for double protection though deep down she wondered if the towering mass of muscle and intimidating might that was her father could make kindling out of the door if he really wanted to open it.

She turned back towards the bed and felt her feet fuse to the ground. During that short moment of Gamzee getting up to go close, and lock, the door Tavros had begun to remove her white blouse. The front buttons were already undone, and she was shrugging the material off of her shoulders, bending forward to do it. In doing so her shapely breasts hung forward though still tightly contained by the white lacy bras she wore. Oh gosh, they had pink lacing and a bow between them. Tavros had worn the cute bras today, as if she had full on well planned on this sort of thing happening. Not once had Gamzee happened upon Tavros wearing ‘boring’ or ‘old lady’ bras. When the blouse was off, she tossed it away from the bed before she rolled away suddenly, exposing to Gamzee her bared back. Gamzee had to momentarily flinch; though she hated that she still did it all because of those scars that ran down along her back where her spine had been operated and played with by all those doctors who had somehow managed to save her from a life of being stuck in a wheelchair. She began to approach the bed, already reaching for her own shirt to pull up and over her head as Tavros hit the play button on her iPod jack which she had besides her bed.

They had experienced closeness in the past, when touches became more heated, kisses lasted longer, and when flesh met more flesh and upon their exploration of each others bodies they had learned that Tavros tended to be a very audible lover. She would gasp, cry out, moan, and purr Gamzee’s name and had little to no control over it. So to save her own face Tavros had blustered to Gamzee that any time that they began to get a little too close to one another she would put on some music because heaven forbid her parents overhear anything happening in her bedroom if they happened to come home at the most importune moment. And jut who had Tavros picked to be the voice and beat whose music would drown out their passionate trysts? Nicki Minaj, who else? One of the many interests that Gamzee and Tavros shared was their love of rapping and in their honest opinion Nicki was the Queen and honestly her music was wonderful. And very good at blacking out the sounds of passion and sometimes even increased the feeling and the moment due to good beats and slick words.

When Tavros rolled back onto the bed she was greeted by Gamzee who, by now, was as topless as she was. She gave a breathy smile as Gamzee dipped down to kiss her, one of her slender hands gently caressing her warm face in the process. Tavros gave a low, pleased humming noise into the kiss and moved one of her hands to place it against the back of Gamzee’s head (through that mass of wild untamed hair of hers) to pull her down and hold her there as the kiss continued pleasantly. Her fingers explored gently shifting up from the others hip to touch her cool skin. Gamzee shuddered at the touch, finally, and sighed into the kiss before pulling back. “I love you.” she whispered, pressing her forehead against Tavros’ own as her eyelids lowered. “So mother fucking much.”

"Ah…" Tavros bumped her forehead gently against Gamzee’s, "And you know all too well I love you, too, Gamzee…" she sighed, brushing her nose against the others. "Even if you get your face paint all over me.."

"I’m marking my territory." grinned Gamzee playfully as she pulled back, moving her hand boldly down to rub it against one of Tavros’ legs. That skirt had been hiked up in the re-positioning on the bed, slowly exposing more of Tavros’ beautiful skin that seemed to yearn for Gamzee’s touch. "Gotta let them other mother fuckers know who your girl is."

"Everyone? There’s only us here, Gamzee." pointed out the other as she shivered at the touch to her leg, glancing down to watch as Gamzee’s hand began to gently trail upwards but wound up gripping at the hem of her skirt. "Remember?"

"Yeahhhh… yeah…" she paused suddenly. "Want me to all up and help you out of that there skirt?"

"Oh. Would you?" Tavros asked playfully, "I don’t know if I could do it all by myself." she pouted, and went so far to flutter her beautifully long eyelashes up at Gamzee.

"Don’t know if there’s anyone who could say no to such a mother fucking sweet face."

And so the undressing part began. Gamzee found the zipper on the back of Tavros’ skirt and very slowly worked it down after unhooking the tiny fish eye hook that had been sewn above the zip. Tavros offered her help as she wriggled out of the black skirt, pushing it down her shapely, thick calves before allowing Gamzee the job of tugging it down off of her legs and toss it aside. Normally Tavros always folded her clothing when getting undressed, and changed, but at moments like these she would allow her precious clothes to crumple to the floor all discarded like. Now without her skirt all she was left in was her white bra and matching underwear which, like the bra, had pink frills and a bow at its center. Gamzee had to sit back a moment, and took a deep breath as she took in the sight that was Tavros Nitram in all her beauty. All the stretch marks, the blemishes she knew the other hated, and old scars that she wished would vanish but Gamzee loved them because they were a part of her and by that extension they were beautiful.

She slid her hands up the others legs slowly until she was gripping at her knees, and she very boldly pushed on them gently to spread the others legs to her. Tavros was a blushing mess as she sat back on the bed, having Gamzee so shamelessly reveal herself to her. Yes, she still had her underwear on, but the emotion behind such a situation was not lost on her. And white underwear was never that good at hiding a lady’s excitement whenever it would rise its head, and Tavros, well when she got excited she got very wet. And she was already very wet, brought on by Gamzee’s kisses, her touches, and her mere presence right now. She took a shuddering breath before reaching out, putting her warm hands over Gamzee’s.

"Uh?" Gamzee asked, since her eyes had been all but milking the sight before her for all she could.

"You’re still in your jeans. You are, technically, very over dressed for the occasion." Tavros pointed out slyly as she could.

"…aw shit," Gamzee gasped, pulling her hands away and pressed them to her face. "Mother fuck, I ain’t gonna be kicked from this sexy lady party am I? Am I even sexy enough for a sexy lady party?"

Tavros had to laugh at that, throwing her head back and snorted. “Yes Gamzee, you are sexy enough for a sexy lady party. You’re just too overly dressed,” she moved one of her legs carefully so she wouldn’t accidentally knee Gamzee in the jaw (wouldn’t be the first time) and rubbed her foot against the others leg. “so get those off.”

"Yes’m!" Gamzee smiled brightly as she got up onto her knees and began to undo the top button of her jeans, and undo the zip before wriggling them down her skinny, narrow hips. She almost dragged her underwear (nowhere near as cute as Tavros’ hers was just plain purple and white stripes) off with her jeans before she rolled a little to push them off of her skinny legs. She kicked them off finally, before she gave a sudden squeak since Tavros had suddenly grabbed her and turned her back around so she was facing her. When had Tavros gotten onto her knees? Gamzee had no idea that Tavros could move so quickly without her being told about it, but the issue of Tavros’ movements melted immediately when Tavros kissed her. She was so close now, and their skin touching as their breasts momentarily fought for dominance before Tavros’ naturally won since they outweighed Gamzee’s clearly.

So here they were, kneeling before one another on Tavros’ bed, kissing and touching one another as the music of Nicki Minaj filled the air. Its funny how it all began to blend and merge together, how Tavros’ warm hands would rub and pull Gamzee closer, or how Gamzee’s hair somehow always managed to work its way between their lips no matter how careful they were. Tavros gave a breathy laugh, shaking her head as she gently cupped Gamzee’s face in her hands. But the laugh smoothly melted into a hot, heavy moan as Gamzee’s hands had taken the moment to push down between them. One pressed flatly against her girlfriend’s beautiful thigh as the other had gone down between her legs to press against her wet, thin white underwear. She could feel the heat radiating off of the others body she could only compare it to holding her hands in front of a heater during winter time to warm her hands. “Gamzee,” Tavros moaned as those slender fingers rubbed at her through the material. “Ahhh..” and so began the reason why Tavros had put music on in the first place. The sounds. Those wonderful, delicious sounds that turned Gamzee on so fast it could probably win against the speed of light and sound combined.

Gamzee leaned in, mouth finding Tavros’ exposed shoulder and nipped her lips and teeth against her warm skin as her fingers continued to touch and gently probe through the material which was wet and slick against her fingers. Tavros was letting her know, audibly and physically, that she was greatly appreciating the position of her fingers but it was growing frustrating since those undies were still in the way. She gave a low growl against her girlfriends shoulder before her fingers wriggled their way beneath the white underwear to push her fingers up against the wet, hot flesh. Tavros moaned louder still, throwing her head back, face now burning a bright red which could be used as a stop light signal. Her legs were getting weaker, the kneeling was hard to keep up, and she had begun to slowly sink backwards so Gamzee allowed her, even going so far to help her back and once Tavros was once again laying upon the bed she worked those underwear down her girlfriends thighs. They weren’t removed entirely, remaining looped against one of her ankles, as Gamzee lay besides her tall, beautiful girlfriend as her hand dipped down to return to where she was before being so rudely interrupted by gravity.

"Ohh…" Tavros brought a hand up and pressed it against her eyes as she felt her legs spreading, all but lowering what any defenses they may have to her girlfriend’s touch. Her heart was racing so fast within her chest, it felt so warm in here, they should have opened a window to let some air in but there was no time for that not she didn’t want to interrupt Gamzee with anything stupid to request like that. She pushed her head back into the pillow, letting out another gasping breath but found it hardly helped. Her bra was still on, and while it was doing its up-most important job of keeping her breasts supported like all good breasts of the world should be it made the act of breathing deeply, roughly, and frequently very difficult. Squirming a bit she began to sit up, ignoring Gamzee’s question as to whether she was all right or not as she reached behind her back to unhook the three clasps on her white bra before pulling it off of her body swiftly.

And even if this wasn’t her first time witnessing Tavros without her bra on, Gamzee could do little more at the moment than stare. They were, in her most humble opinion, the most perfect breasts in all of existence. Warm to touch, the perfectly big shapely size straight men fantasized about, and her nipples were a beautiful dark shade of brown, beautiful and big. Even if one hand was lot between her legs, touching and caressing her in ways that made Tavros’ knees tremble and body shiver she had to bring her other hand forward and cupped one of he breasts. She got a nice hand full, and shifting her thumb she rubbed it right up against the erect nipple. Tavros squirmed, hitching her shoulders up as her hands dug down against the bed. “Mmnnn, Gam… Gamzee oh God…” she moaned louder still, but was shocked to silence when Gamzee’s mouth found her other breast and pushed her lips right to her nipple and lapped her tongue against it in a lazy, pleasing way. “AH!” her hands left the bedding to wrap around Gamzee’s shoulders, one hand grasping at her hair, pulling her close as she could as she whimpered.

Gamzee all but spluttered as she was drawn in so close by the other, her teeth momentarily pushing in against the sensitive breast which she had been fully aware of just how sensitive her girlfriend was when it came to playing with her breasts. But never had she been so, well, forward about it like this. She was almost crushing Gamzee in against her chest and while it wasn’t entirely a horribly bad thing, it was growing kind of difficult to breathe. She huffed, and pulled herself back a little, giving her head a shake and getting her hair everywhere as she did. “Whoa there, Tav, you almost done smothered me!” she laughed breathlessly as her shoulders shivered.

"I-I… oh, oh I…" Tavros bit at her bottom lip as she brought her hands up, covering her exposed chest as if she was now fully much aware she was exposed in practically every single way and suddenly struck with embarrassment. The color in her face began to darken out of shame, and Gamzee mentally kicked herself in the rear. She knew all too well Tavros sometimes outright feared her size would end up hurting Gamzee in some way. Their first sexual encounter together had been stop and go the whole time, Tavros stuttering question after question as to whether or not she was hurting Gamzee. Even jokingly telling her she had gotten a little too carried away may puncture the self confidence the moment was giving her.

"Hey, hey hey." Gamzee wiped her hand against her own thigh before reaching up with both hands to clutch at her girlfriends face. "Donnnn’t do that."

"Do what…"

"Get all sad and insecure about your wicked little self," she continued. "I can see when you start to loose that miraculous self esteem of yours. Don’t feel bad!"

"But I almost hurt you-" Tavros began.

"But you didn’t! You just surprised me, I ain’t bruised, nothings broken, though I might have nipped your tit a little." she pointed down, and wiggled her finger down against the slight bruising that was beginning to show up against Tavros’ warm skin.

"AH!" she flustered, playfully smacking at Gamzee’s wiggling finger. "Stop that."

"Oh, I can’t touch now?" Gamzee asked, grinning.

"No." huffed Tavros, folding her arms around her chest and even brought her knees together.

"Aw man, I done ruined it now ain’t I?" the other sighed, dramatically. "Oh whatever can a mother fucker do to make it up to you?"

Tavros sat there, before slowly tilting her head to the side and gave a small, coy smile with her full lips. “…I think I have an idea.” she watched as Gamzee sat up hopefully, that optimistic glow to her eyes as she sat there awaiting what she had to say. Bringing a hand up, careful not to expose any part of her as she did, Tavros trailed her finger down her own chin as she spoke. “Again you are far too over dressed for this sexy lady party,” she commented, before gesturing to Gamzee’s black bras, and purple and white striped underwear. “That stuff’s gotta go.” she then gripped her chin and nodded like a wise old sage. “Yes… I do believe that would be enough to make it up to me.”

"Oh pft. Is that all?" Gamzee asked as she began to reach behind herself to undo her bra.

"You’re getting off easy!" Tavros retorted, wagging her finger at her undressing girlfriend. "Lucky I didn’t have you streak through the house!"

"I’m sure your sis would love that." smirked Gamzee once the bra was free she set it down, before having to get off the bed in order to step out of her underwear which was, admittedly, fairly wet now. She was glad to step out of them, but before she could get back into the bed Tavros had shifted, again, and was tugging the blanket back so they could get under the covers. This was to be expected, Tavros still felt some self consciousness about her body so at times like these she would rather ‘play around’ beneath the blankets rather than out in the open. One day she’d have to talk to her about it, but not today. Not now. Instead she waited until Tavros was comfortable beneath the blanket before sliding in besides her, pushing some of those numerous pillows to the floor as she did. "Now, where were we?" she asked in her most suave voice she could muster.

Tavros laughed, the kind of bubbly laugh that felt as though it could fill the air with the power behind it, and made Gamzee’s heart flutter in a way that had it acting like a butterfly caught in a cross breeze. Those kinds of laughs were hella infectious if they continued for too long, and Gamzee was threatened by bursting into her honking, wheezing laugh but thankfully it was averted when her beautiful girlfriend reached down and moved one of her hands down between her warm, wet legs and pushed her fingers up against her warm labia. Just like before the heat was overwhelming, Tavros’ body having seemingly been set on the ‘large’ setting from the start since even her most private anatomy was larger than Gamzee’s own. And there was no shame in that whatsoever, especially when Gamzee trailed her hands nimbly along the lips of wet skin to rub her thumb up against the hardened clitoris she had become exposed during the most wonderful kind of touches. The touch earned her another low, appreciative moan from the other.

"Mnnn, ah wait…." Tavros mumbled as she spread her legs beneath the blanket, her knees no longer being so drawn in up against Gamzee’s hips now. But what Gamzee didn’t anticipate was to feel one of Tavros hands reach down between her own legs, seeking out her body in an all but mirrored image of what Gamzee’s hand was doing. The reaction was immediate, Gamzee’s face burning brightly pink beneath her now obviously smeared face paint and her eyes shutting. "I can’t have… you being left unattended, now…" whispered the brown eyed beauty as she easily pushed her fingers up and into the tight hot muscles which immediately closed in against them in a mixture of greeting and defense. "Hardly fair, yeah?" she asked.

"Mmffuck." was Gamzee’s only audible answer, considering how hot Tavros’ fingers were and their size made the act of being fingered by the other always a pleasurable joy. She shamelessly ground herself down against the probing fingers and bringing her face closer to Tavros’ own, while her own fingers began to quicken their touch while still without pushing up and into the others body. Tavros had a ‘thing’ with insertion which sometimes drove Gamzee all but literally insane at moments like this. She was scared of it, of things being put into her body, so while she could more than easily push her fingers into Gamzee’s body the same could not be said for Gamzee. That first time she had slipped a finger into her, Tavros had all but screamed and kicked her off the bed with a foot to her face. It had killed the mood all but immediately and they’d spent the rest of that night cuddling and kissing and Gamzee apologizing again and again for going too far.

So she could rub, of course, play her fingers against the others clitoris and labia, pushing her fingers up against the wonderful piece of anatomy and play her fingers against her entrance and it got her all kinds of wonderful sounds from her girlfriend. She still eagerly awaited the day Tavros would say it was finally all right for Gamzee to touch her inside, rather than outside, and knew when the day came she would be more than ready for it. While even now she wanted to ask if she could, she had a feeling it was again not the right time to. Tavros had just gotten scared by almost hurting her, her feelings may still be slightly bruised like her poor breast and she didn’t want to cause any more discomfort. So instead of lingering on these thoughts on what may be one day she focused on the now, working her thumb down hard against her girlfriends clitoris, playing it like the finely tuned instrument she knew it to be as she closed the space between them to kiss Tavros again.

Their teeth clicked as their lips pressed against each others, Gamzee’s thin lips being easily smothered by the full plump lips of Tavros. It felt as though Tavros could smother Gamzee with any part of her body and the long haired, blue eyed girl would be more than happy with it. She had loved this beautiful dark haired beauty for so long to be finally able to hold her, kiss her, as well as touch her? It was a miracle which had been finally performed just for her. Being touched in such a way, feeling her two fingers pushing into her warm body, that thumb playing against her clitoris had her moaning hungrily into the kiss, tongue seeking out the others to rub against and even try to wrap around it. Her toes curled beneath the bed as she continued to grind on Tavros’ fingers, starting to shiver and tingle in delight as the pleasure continued to fill her whole being. It was like a fire slowly building in strength, like a tree being consumed by a burning blaze deep within itself.

Those wonderful lips moved from her own to her neck, and Gamzee gasped at the motion. Her free hand clung at her girlfriends strong shoulder, nails digging in, as she felt the others teeth begin to work against her pale skin. She loved it, absolutely loved it, when Tavros would do this. Leave marks. Be them nail marks on her back, or arms, or those delicious hickies with teeth imprints on her neck and shoulders. Sometimes even against her breasts where only she could enjoy the view of the marks, like a firm reminder that she had a wonderful girlfriend who would touch and kiss her in ways she had only dreamed of for years. Hell, she had even showed one of her boob hickies to Karkat once and her friend had freaked out and tossed her book right at Gamzee’s face since it had happened during one of their study sessions. Wasn’t her fault the hickey had been right next to her nipple, that was all Tavros work which she seemed fairly proud of.

Gamzee buried her face into Tavros’ hair now, breathing hard, and smelling the apple scented shampoo that Tavros used. She had always used those that smell of apples, ever since they were small. All because of that whenever Gamzee smelled apples her mind would all but immediately jump to the mental image of Tavros. It made eating apple pie oh so very interesting. She ground downwards again, pushing Tavros fingers in deeper still but needed little more to help her to find the release she had been needing ever since their first kiss on the bed this afternoon. Her whole body tensed, her spine straightening, and her mouth falling open on a long drawn out sigh of content as it washed over her. What drew it out even more was while Tavros’ fingers had halted their invasion, her thumb had continued to rub and gently play against her opening which sent sparkling tingles throughout her body after the hazardous burning down thanks to Tavros’ wonderful fingers.

She hardly had to continue to rub her fingers against her girlfriends beautiful body much longer, since after leaving so many marks against her chest and shoulders the other had begun to moan into Gamzee’s soft skin. Then she had begun to cry out, gasping Gamzee’s name as her fingers continued to rub and twist and stroke against her body until Tavros suddenly pulled back to arch a cry mixed with Gamzee’s name, and a release of the sexual pleasures which had finally burst from her body. Tavros pushed backwards into the pillows, sighing heavily, as her legs squirming slightly as she lifted her free hand to push itself through Gamzee’s wild, tussled hair. Her fingers got caught a few times, unsurprising, since Gamzee’s hair was a tangled mess most of the time and it was always even worse after moments like this. “Mmm, c’mere.” she whispered gently, and Gamzee drew in close to be greeted with a small, tender kiss as their hands untangled them from each others bodies to hold onto one another beneath the now even more heated blankets.

Gamzee rolled gently against the pillows and bed, feeling Tavros’ strong arms gently tighten around her as their warm skin pressed in closely against one another, their legs lazily linking together. Their kiss was warm, soft, and sweet much like how she would describe Tavros to anyone who may ask what she was like. The other gave a small giggle against the kiss, Gamzee pulling her lips away to blink her eyes open to look at Tavros. She was smiling, face still burning from pleasure and some faint remnants of embarrassment. “What?” Gamzee asked, “What’s got you all smiling and giggling?”

"Some of… your hair has gotten over your lip." Tavros gave a giggle, lifting a hand to gently tug the thin line of black hair away from Gamzee’s lips. "You looked like you had a mustache."

"Hey now I’d look mother fucking manly with a mustache." grinned Gamzee, going so far to waggle her eyebrows. "I would dip you in a manly manner and kiss you, like in those old timey movies."

"Gamzee you will never be able to dip and hold me. I am far too heavy, for that." countered Tavros, pursing her lips together.

"Pish posh."

"I’d hate for you to hurt your back."

"Then we can lounge with sore backs together! How mother fucking romantic." Gamzee drew in close and rubbed her nose to Tavros’ gently.

"And people say romance is dead."

Gamzee honked her wheezing laugh before giving her head a shake and bumped her forehead to the others affectionately. “I love you so mother fucking much, Tavros Nitram. I hope you know that.”

"Heh…" Tavros shut her eyes a moment. "…sometimes it is hard for me to realize… how much you care about me. After…"

"Don’t be thinking about any of that." she interrupted, stopping Tavros’ train of thought. There was no need to think back to the horrible twisting phrases whom a certain someone had all but burrowed into Tavros’ mind from a young age. While she was strong, incredibly strong, for refusing to succumb to them those negative thoughts who would always sound like one person in particular always somehow found their way into her head from time to time. "I got you, and you got me, and we got a wonderful thing going on here. Don’t we?"

"Yes," she agreed readily, "we do, and I really do love you, Gamzee. I feel bad it took me so… so long to realize it and to tell you…"

"Hey it ain’t the journey that matters, it’s the destination right?" Gamzee asked, "and we got one pretty sweet destination."

"We do." Tavros smiled, "It is quite a lovely place."

"And it’ll be even lovelier when I get you all slick and happy again."

"Yes I—wait what-" she was interrupted when Gamzee kissed her, the kind of kiss which told her that she was not going to be leaving this bed for a while to come. Not that it was a terribly bad thing, besides, her playlist would repeat itself once it got to the last song and it would help to drown out any and all curious sounds that may have otherwise blared themselves through the house like some kind of sexually fueled fire alarm. She returned the kiss in earnest, arms tightening around the other to pull her close and simply melted into the constant being, and reminder, that she was loved and loved back just as much.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the red streaked head of Rufioh slowly lifted to stare up at the ceiling above. She could most certainly hear the blaring music of Nicki Minaj, it was literally causing a nice thumping shake to the foundation with the bass of the music. But despite this, she could most definitely hear the vocals that had no correlation to the music. She shut her eyes on a squint, and poked her tongue out. Happy as she was that her little (using the term lightly considering Tavros was taller and stockier than herself) had found somebody in Gamzee Makara, of all girls in the world, she didn’t appreciate how vocal she got when they were… well for a lack of the better word, fucking.

It made doing anything in the house incredibly hard to do, since focusing was now just simply freaking impossible.

End


End file.
